My Black Butler LOVE STORY
by SebastianxXxCiel
Summary: Is this Love or is this just Comfort? Find Out?
1. The Begining

The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. (I wish I did though). Just own the Story idea.**

**~Time Change, When~**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**~Past~**

'Kill them! Kill them all! Please just kill them!' Ciel Thought. "Stop please stop! Someone please help me!" Ciel yelled at the top of his lung scared of what these crazy people might do. The people holding Ciel captive grabbed the brander and stuck it to him. "Ahhhhhh!" Ciel screamed in pain and agony. 'Someone please help me! Kill them all and rescue me!' Ciel closes his eyes.

"Ahhhhh!" The captivators screamed in terror and pain. Ciel opens his eyes and looks around the room. All he sees are black feathers. "You called for me." A deep voice said. "Just help me please." Ciel whispered scared. "Think carefully should you reject the faith even this once the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach." "Do you think one who was among the faithful would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?" The Deep voice then chuckled. "I'll ask it once more do you wish to form a contract with me?" "I do now stop asking this deciduous question and let me know if we have a deal!" At the end of this statement more black feathers began to fall, though the darkness of the feathers blood red eyes glow though the darkness.

**~Later That Day, Past~**

Ciel returned home with his new butler. When he got to the mansion he found out that it burned down. "Sebastian, I order you to rebuild this mansion." "Yes, Young Master." While the repair on his mansion we taking place he went to find a place to sit for a while till it was done.

**~One Hour Later, Past~**

Sebastian had just finished rebuilding the mansion when he had realized that the mansion would need some people that could protect the young earl from any trouble that would seem or produce a threat to the young lord. "Young Master, I have finished rebuilding the mansion as you had ordered. Sebastian had followed his young master back to mansion. Sebastian had given Ciel a tour of the mansion. After the tour Sebastian had put Ciel to bed and went to find the three servants that would protect, serve, be loyal, and never ever betray the young earl.

**~Present Day~**

"**BOOM!"** There was a huge explosion that shook the whole mansion including the occupants inside. "What was that?" Yelled Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive is a young earl with two butlers, Sebastian and Tanaka, one maid, Mey-Rin, one gardener, Finnian, and one Cook, Baldroy; all these servants have something special. Ciel also has no parents, a mansion, a company to run as well as a big title as earl and the queen's watchdog. He is also betrothed to Lizzy Midford, his cousin.

**~Kitchen~**

"What was that noise?!" Sebastian yelled with Ciel behind him trying to see into the kitchen _**(With **_Ciel_** still being a child he has his curiosity)**_. "I tried to cook this here meat with me flamethrower." Baldroy said in his British accent. Sebastian just sighed. "You're not supposed to cook with your flamethrower. Let me cook and fix your mess." Sebastian gets to work on cooking as Ciel goes to his study and while the other servants enter the kitchen. "What was that explosion?" the other servants asked in their own accents. Sebastian sighed again. "Baldroy thought that it would cook the meat faster if he used his flamethrower." The bell rings that Ciel wanted service. Sebastian sighed, "What could the young master want now? All of you get work!"

**~Study~**

Ciel rang the bell wanting something sweet to eat. "Sure wish Sebastian would hurry up." Ciel goes back to work on his paperwork and reading the documents paperwork.

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

Sebastian knocks on the door and gets no answer. Sebastian knock again but still gets no answer so he just walks in and looks around he spots Ciel asleep in his chair and walks over. "Young Master you must wake up you will catch cold if you sleep here." Ciel wakes up and looks around. "I guess I must have fallen asleep while doing paperwork." "It would appear as so. Anyways what did you need when called for me?" "I would like something sweet along with tea." "But young master you will ruin your dinner." "I don't care Sebastian!" "As you wish Milord."

**~Five Minutes Later, In the Kitchen~**

"What shall I make for the young master to eat? Hmm… I shall make him a Currant and Berry Summer Pudding." Sebastian then gets to working on making the snack.

**~A Couple Minutes Later~**

**Ding.** Sebastian went to take the pudding out of the oven and puts the finishing touches on the snack and heads up to the study with the tea and the pudding on the tea cart.

**~Back at the Study~**

Sebastian knocks on the door. "Come in." Sebastian walks in with the tea cart. He places the pudding and tea in front of Ciel. "A familiar scent. Is this tea Earl Grey?" "Yes Young Master." As Ciel finishes up eating the snack Sebastian starts to clean up the mess and then leaves to work on other chores that need to be done till it is time to put Ciel to bed.

**~9:00 at Night**

Sebastian heads up the stairs to the study so he can put his young master to bed. **Knock Knock.** There is no answer. Sebastian knocks again but, still gets no answer so he just walks in and spots Ciel asleep in the chair. "Young master you will get sick if you sleep there." Ciel just opens up his arms so Sebastian to carry him to bed. Sebastian puts him up and carries him to the young boy's bedroom. Sebastian sets down the boy while he goes to get his night shirt. While Sebastian retrieves the shirt Ciel crawls to the middle of the bed and falls asleep. Sebastian changes Ciel. When Sebastian finishes put the shirt on Ciel wakes up. "Sebastian, I don't feel good." Ciel said sleepily. "Would you like some warm milk?" "Yes."

Sebastian left to get Ciel some warm milk but, in when he left the room he heard Ciel crying. When he had heard the crying Sebastian had moved very fast to get the milk and rushed back to his master's bedroom. Ciel never heard Sebastian return but when he did it was too late because he was still crying. "Young master, what's wrong?" "Nothing, Sebastian!" Ciel yelled as he wiped his eyes.

"It is something because you wouldn't cry for no reason. You wouldn't cry at all for that matter." "It's just that today is a bad day. And when I think about I more it makes me think that one day you will leave and then I will have no one but myself. I will be lonely. Sebastian was confused he didn't understand what today was and why would he young master would believe that he would leave him. It took a few moments until he realized that it was the day Ciel's parents had died and he was abused. He also realized that Ciel thought he would leave him like his parents had. It was also then Sebastian had thought about a good thing that happened that day. It was the day they formed a contract and came to be where they are now.

Sebastian thought it was a happy day because what happened on the horrible day if it never happened they would have never meet. Sebastian was very happy to have Ciel as a young master. "Young master that day may have been the most horrible but it was also it was a great day because I got to meet the most beautiful master I could ever ask for. And for that I am grateful." Sebastian said. Ciel blushed at the statement and had tried to hide his face under his bangs. Sebastian just smirked at seeing his master blush. "Are you okay young master you seem kind of hot?" Sebastian said sarcastically. "Shut up, Sebastian!" Ciel yelled embarrassed while even blushing more.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to embarrass you that much." Sebastian said huskily. Sebastian then walks closer to Ciel but, Ciel doesn't realize this till arms were wrapped around him. Ciel looks up seeing Sebastian. "Please don't cry anymore young master." Sebastian whispered while leaning closer towards Ciel's lips till they touched. The kiss was a slower and pleasant one and Sebastian then ran his tongue on Ciel's bottom lip which caused Ciel to gasp. Sebastian took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside to explore the wet cavern, which caused Ciel to moan. When the need of air became too much they parted. When they separated Ciel was painting and trying to catch his breath. Soon Sebastian got up to leave the room. "Good night Young Master." Sebastian said closing the door. That night Ciel went to bed thinking of his demon butler.

**Well I'm going to stop here. Tell me what you thought of it so far and please don't hate it, it's my first Black Butler story. I had a lot of my friends read this while I was writing it and they said it was okay, but I feel like it's bad, so your reviews of what you think would be a lot of help on how I should write my next chapter. Thank and Please Review. And I will get to writing the next chapter. Bye.**


	2. The Case Part 1

The Case Part 1

**Here is the second chapter to my Black Butler Love Story hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Just the story idea.**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**~At Night, Somewhere in the mansion~**

~Sebastian's P.O.V~

I was trying to clean up the mansion and prepare it for the next day but I could stop thinking about the kiss. I can't stop thinking about how the kiss made me feel, how I love my young master, if Ciel even loves me back or if I was to tell him I love him what would he say, would he be mad, would he love me back too, or would he just crush my feelings.

~Normal P.O.V~

Sebastian was so caught up in his thoughts that he had stopped cleaning and forgot about it. After several minutes of thinking Sebastian finally realized he had stopped cleaning and went back to work. After a couple of hours Sebastian had finished cleaning the entire mansion. By the time he finished cleaning he noticed that the sun was barely starting to come out so he went to start breakfast for his young master before it was time to wake him up.

**~In the Morning, in Ciel's Room~**

~Ciel's P.O.V~

I had just woke up and had noticed that Sebastian hasn't been here yet so I decided to read a book while I wait for Sebastian. After a few hours of reading and waiting I could finally hear Sebastian coming to wake me up. When he got to my room he walked in, opened the curtain, got my clothes for the day, told me what was planned for today, and also told me what was for breakfast, when he finished getting me dressed for the day we walked down to the dining room. While I ate my breakfast, Sebastian and the servant tended to some chores that had to be done. When I finished eating I had left to go to my study while Sebastian had clean up the mess and finished his chores.

**~In the Study~**

I sat in my big fluffy chair, I began to wonk on reading letters, filling out paperwork, until I got to the letter from the queen. I read the letter it was about another case that needed to be solved I reread the letter on more time for details after rereading I called for Sebastian.

**~With Sebastian~**

~Sebastian's P.O.V~

I was just finished cleaning when I heard the young master call me. I made my way to the study to see what he need. I knocked on the door when I got there. "Come in." he said I walk in and bowed. "You called for me young master?" I said. "Yes I need you to prepare a carriage for town we have another case from the queen that needs to be looked at." "Yes Milord." I said as I bowed and left to prepare the carriage as asked.

**~In Town~**

~Sebastian's P.O.V~

Me and the Young Lord had just arrived in town and were going to take a look at the crime scene under the queen's orders. The letter the young master had received from the Queen talked about people disappearing and then appearing an hour later dead without any marks or cuts. When we got to the crime scene the young master asks the detectives some questions and examined the bodies for anything suspicious. With the information we had gathered from the crime scene we left and gone back home.

**~Back at the Mansion~**

When we got home the young master had made me make a list of people that could be suspicious for the crime. I got started on the list of people. I finished the list within minutes and went to talk about the suspects with the young lord.

**~In the study~**

"Young Master I finished making that list you ask for." I said hand the list to Ciel. "Good job Sebastian. Thank you now all we have to do is figure out who is doing it." Ciel said. "Yes why don't we go visit the undertaker tomorrow and ask him questions about the body?" "Yes tomorrow we shall visit the undertaker and get some answers maybe we can get something about the bodies." Ciel said. After a few minutes of talking with the young master about the case, he started to get tired. "Sebastian I'm tired get me ready for bed." Yes, Mi' Lord right away." I said. I got the young master for bed and put him into bed. "Good Night Young Master." I said as I blew out the candle and walked out of the room.

**~Early Next Morning, Kitchen~ **

~Normal P.O.V~

Sebastian was preparing the young lord's breakfast and tea and going through the day's plans. When the breakfast was done he went to wake up his young master. When Sebastian got to Ciel's room he walked inside and opened the curtains. "Time to wake up Young Master." Sebastian said. Ciel groaned as the light from the sun hit his face.

~Sebastian's P.O.V~

I went to get clothes for the Young Master as he sat up in bed. I told him what today's plans were and what was for breakfast as I got him dressed. When I was done dressing him we went down to the dining room and I waited for him to finish eating so we could head into town to see the undertaker and get some more information about the bodies. When the young master was done eating I took the dishes and told Baldroy to wash them. I then went to meet the young master at the door, I helped him into his coat and handed him his cane. Then we left the mansion and headed into town to visit the undertaker.

**~In town~**

~Ciel's P.O.V~

We arrived at the undertakers store for so answers. "Undertaker are you there?" I said. I heard him laugh, "Yes Young Lord. What can I do for you?" I heard him say for behind me. I turn around, "I need some information." "It's going to cost you a laugh." He said. "I can take of this young master if you please wait outside." Sebastian said. I wait outside for a while and then I heard the Undertaker laugh and then I walked back inside. "I need information." I said again. "Okay." The undertaker said. After a while we got information that we need and have lowered the number of suspects.

After we were done at the Undertakers we walked around the town for a while and talked about the suspects and how they could possibly kill a person without leave any evidence of killing them. I noticed it was getting dark and decided to walk back to the carriage and go back to the mansion. On the way back to the mansion I thought about the case.

~Sebastian's P.O.V~

When we arrived at the mansion I noticed Ciel was asleep. I had to pick him up and carry him inside the mansion I carried him to his bedroom and got him ready for bed. When I finished I tucked him in bed then kissed his head and walked out of his room and prepared the mansion for tomorrow.

**~Next Morning~**

I was making breakfast as the servants had just came into the kitchen. I told them what they needed to do and then I went back to making Ciel's breakfast when I was done I went to the young master's bedroom to wake him up. On the way there I was thinking about how much I love him. I knew that when I fore filled his wish that I could take his soul but I love him too much that I can't do it. I stopped thinking about my love for Ciel when I got to the door. I prepared Ciel for the day and told him the day's plans, walked him down to the dining room for breakfast and waited for him to finish. When he was done we got to work on the case, little did we know that this case would bring us closer together.

**Well I'm going to stop here. Tell me what you thought of it so far and please don't hate it, it's my first Black Butler story. Your reviews of what you think would be a lot of help on how I should write my next chapter. Thank and Please Review. And I will get to writing the next chapter. Bye.**


	3. The Case Part 2 and Someone New?

The Case Part 2 and Somebody new?

**Thank you so much for your reviews they mean a lot. Here is chapter three. Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Just the story idea.**

_**Chapter 3**_

**~Later that day, at the Mansion~**

~Normal P.O.V~

Ciel and Sebastian were leaving to a nearby town to learn more about this case and because there was word about more of the killings.

**~The Nearby Town, Crime Scene~**

~Sebastian's P.O.V~

Then young master and I were investigating another crime scene. I notice that in the far back of the alley we were in there was a feather. The feather was a black feather I was worried for my young master, he was in very big danger if the feather belonged to I think it belongs to. I grabbed the feather before anyone would find it and I put it in my pocket. "Sebastian, let's go its getting dark." Ciel said after a while of searching for clues. "Yes Young Master. Shall I find a hotel for us to stay in?" I asked as we walked away from the crime scene. "Yes, find that is decent looking" "Yes Mi' Lord." I said and went off to find a hotel.

~Ciel's P.O.V~

While Sebastian left, I looked around the town, thinking about my feelings for my butler. 'Yes, it's true I love my butler, but I'll never admit it. If I were to tell Sebastian I-I L-l-love him, how would he react, would he hate me, would he just laugh, and just say "your just my meal", I don't want to just be his meal.' The thought of just being his meal made me feel heart broken. I stopped walking a cried at the thought of just being Sebastian's meal.

~Sebastian's P.O.V~

I was heading back to Ciel, when I saw him crying. I was worried, why was he crying? I ran over to him and hugged him. I asked.

~Ciel's P.O.V~

I was startled when someone hugged me but, then I relaxed when I realized it was Sebastian. "What's wrong, young master? Why are you crying?" he asked. I told him about me just being just another meal to him, and how after he took my soul he probably wouldn't even remember me. "Why would you think that young master? I may be a demon but I'm not heartless. You are the most special thing to me." He said. After that I wasn't sad anymore, I felt reassured that I meant at least something to more than a meal. "Let's go to the hotel young master." He said. "Okay." I replied. We waked to the hotel and got our room. The only problem with the room is it only had one bed.

~Sebastian's P.O.V~

I was preparing the young master for bed when I noticed the weird look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked "There's only one bed." He replied a blush appearing on his face. "Don't worry the bed is all yours." I said with a smirk. His blushed deepened, I couldn't help but kiss him. I was surprised when he kissed back. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he gave me. I slipped my tongue in the moist cavern, our tongue fighting for dominance. The need to breath was great that we had to part. I finished preparing Ciel for bed, tucked him in, and kissed his forehead. "Good Night, young master." I said as I left the hotel room. I left the hotel I was going back the crime scene, where I found the black feather. I needed to see if I was right on who it was and I'm hoping I'm wrong or Ciel is in really big danger. I walked into the alley and looked for clues for who the feather might belong to but there was none. After a while I felt that there was another person in the alley besides me, but I couldn't figure out who it was. "Hello there, Sebastian Michaelis. It's been a long time since I've seen you." The mysterious person said. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Why I just wanted to say hello to my little brother." The person replied.

**Well I'm going to stop here. I know I littler shorter but I'll try and make the next one longer. Cliffhanger. Who is this mysterious person and how does he know Sebastian? Find out in the next chapter. Also Tell me what you thought of it so far and please don't hate it, it's my first Black Butler story. Your reviews of what you think would be a lot of help on how I should write my next chapter. Thanks and Please Review. And I will get to writing the next chapter. Bye.**


End file.
